When Worlds Collide
by xyzaniainfinity
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe, the charmed ones are the greatest good witches ever known. But can the Power of 3 comprehend and fight something the likes of which they had never seen before? TFCHARMED xover
1. Long Night

Disclaimer: Give credit to Hasbro and WB what is theirs and mine what is mine.

A/N: I was in the midst of writing the next chapter for Roll the Dice when a huge block hit me and I got a lump on my head. Lol. So I started my own brainstorming session and lo and behold, I ended up challenging myself with a rare TF/Charmed crossover.

Setting: The timeline is from the early seasons of Charmed. I'm doing my best to recall all the canon details (I should really get back to re-watching) from season 1-2 cause they're my favorite seasons and anyway, it's movieverse/ G1 for the Transformers as always.

Summary:

Dragon, fairies, warlocks. etc heck even giants the Power of Three has known and defeated every evil being that ever came to earth, right? But when a new breed of evil aims after the Book, the sisters suddenly find themselves facing the likes of what they had never seen before. _Can they fight it? Fight, yes. Win? Not without support._

**CHAPTER ONE: A LONG NIGHT**

The music was still blaring; the enthusiastic voices and cheers of the crowd were still going strong. It didn't look as if the tempo was going to stop anytime soon.

By the looks of it, the popular local club P3 might as well be jamming until the dead of the night.

This was madness from any other outsider's opinion and on tonight's occasion, it wasn't supposed to be anything grand. One of the new local artists had been so eager to perform that their manager had approached the club owner way ahead of the others on her list.

But the disco air was nothing new to the club's owner and on hand chef/butler, Piper Halliwell. She had persevered for so many nights all the while enjoying the music and the people mingling especially with the popular artists. Doubtless, she and her sisters always ended up among the rockers or err, dancers. It was their most frequent meeting place.

Unfortunately, Piper looked rather dead on her feet at that moment She didn't know what to call it. It was like fatigue or a slight migraine headache. Whatever it was, she really felt like she had been working for a whole 24 hours not to mention having to trail after her newly hired assistant, Joey to boot.

Sigh. _Would it be wise to leave Joey around like this or should I wait for Prue and Phoebe?_

_Wait for Prue, yeah right. I just had on her the phone and she's still on the way stuck in traffic._

_Not to mention she's going to be picking up Phoebe again._

"Piper, are you alright?"

It was Joey. The poor girl. She didn't even have the physical build to pull all-nighters. She'd probably be better off working a day shift as a waitress or even a cashier but not at all night, happy jumping clubs. Perhaps it was just plain sympathy that made Piper accept her for a job. She just didn't have the heart to turn down the girl at that time.

Against her own will, Piper found herself sagging slightly against the counter.

"Nope, I think I'm having a little migraine coming on," she replied, wiping at her forehead with a damp towellette. She tried to smile at Joey's growing concerned look, "Don't worry, I've had one before. I think I'll just rest here for a while," '_Cause there's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight._

She pulled up a stool and sat down in a far corner, leaning the back of her other hand against her forehead.

"A migraine! Piper, you have to lie down," Joey exclaimed. "Can I get you anything for it? How about some water?-"

"How about me miss?" A low voice behind her growled as another round of voices chorused. Piper groaned and nodded to her assistant. Customer service was quickly being neglected

Suddenly embarrassed, Joey soon turned away.

It felt like forever that she'd been sitting there. Watching the customers and occasionally standing up and trying to do whatever little she could do to help her trainee. The hours and minutes ticked by. As the crowd started to thin out, Piper mustered the energy to stand up, giving the last hours instruction to Joey.

Her head was still throbbing a little. But it was going to be nothing compared to a nice bed rest and a little 'magic potion' would help, wouldn't it?

She suddenly wanted to go home. She could dial Prue or Phoebe on the way and tell them that she wasn't going to wait for them at P3. They could all just go straight home. After all, the party was pretty much soon to be over.

Just as she was contemplating on whether to hail a taxi home or try to drive with one hand on the steering wheel and hopefully, not getting herself hurt, her cell phone rang from somewhere in the depths of her handbag.

_Well, speak of the witch… thought _Piper as she flipped the handset open.

"Prue?"

"Piper, you're still there? Sorry we're taking so long, We got a little delayed again and no thanks to Phoebe here-"There was a short pause as Piper heard a muffled voice saying "Prue!" in the background." Fine! I'll tell you the whole story later. How's Joey?"

"She's ok, so far but I think I'm not, "Piper sighed, fishing for the car keys in her bag. "I'm going home, guys. I think I feel a migraine coming on. I'll show Joey to lock up and everything and I'm out,"

"Are you driving? Piper, don't drive if it's too much-,"

"Actually, I, err, took something for it earlier. But I really could use a good night's sleep,"

"Alright, we'll see you at the house. Take care, Piper. Bye,"

Hanging up, Piper quickly shouldered her bag, swiped her keys, and hurried back to her busy assistant.

_Home sweet home at last._

Piper arrived at the Halliwell manor about an hour later, feeling momentarily exhausted. She was lucky enough to escape the surprising traffic, which she'd heard from people was quite horrible.

The house was just as they'd left it. Quiet, empty and dark but as soon as she turned all the lights on, there was a certain feeling of cheeriness leaving her to forget all other uncomfortable thoughts.

_Finally, some peace and quiet. There's nothing like finally being home_…

_And no monster or demon is going to ruin my evening. Do you hear me?! _

_Yeah but once Prue and Phoebe come in…_

Shaking her head, Piper deposited her belongings and went to the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry after having a bite every now and then back at the club but she figured a nice cup of tea would be better to soothe her right now than a potion. It seemed like magic was occupying every square inch of their daily lives now thanks to Phoebe.

She decided against going to bed in the meantime. The family room was quite cozy enough while she waited up for her sisters. The TV was turned on, and Piper propped her feet up as she settled into the cushions, the tea warming on the end table.

_Let's see, sci-fi thrillers, nope not gonna get any sleep with that one, not in the mood for a sitcom, watched that already, it's a rerun… the late news?_

'According to eyewitness reports, several of these huge meteors have landed in different spots in southern L. A. We have Kari Von Gartner live at one of the crash sites with some local residents…Kari-?'

Oh yeah. Those gigantic meteors again. Funny how excited people get as if it were Star Trek or something.

If they thought it had anything to do with doomsday, would they be just as excited, Piper wondered a little sarcastically.

"I'm telling you these things are huge!" A balding, red-faced guy was saying, a camera swinging noticeably from his neck. "I can drive my minivan right into it and it would fit! It's like Armageddon! Bigger!"

_You must have one too many drinks, _Piper rolled her eyes. _Your minivan's probably at the bottom already._

"My grandpa's Beetle would fit in one," a lanky teenager was saying now, "that's how big it is. I think it's like one of those old horror movies where giant space spiders crawl out of it and you know what-"he shrugs, " It's freaky but some people think it's kinda cool,"

_Ok, giant space spiders? If you only knew, you ain't seen nothing yet!_

Piper yawned. Really, if people thought watching the weather channel was taking sleeping pills, they haven't tried watching the late news on strange meteors with babbling witnesses.

Truth be told, Piper couldn't help being a little more than curious herself. The strange and rather unnatural phenomena had started only recently with the first few 'meteors' showed up months ago and then it stopped for a while. Now the great, blazing 'balls of fire' were at it again, landing in several towns all around L. A.

She made a mental note to ask Leo about it tomorrow. No doubt, Phoebe would be the one to go around asking and researching about it too. Whatever it was or they were, she didn't want to have to wait for similar things happening in San Francisco. She was already getting sick of being overwhelmed and caught by surprise again.

Moments later, the tea cup stood on the table, forgotten as the TV continued on in soft volumes while Piper dozed off.

She never heard the dull thuds and scratches coming from the attic.

A/N: I'm having fun right now as I'm already writing the next chapter. You'll see soon. One good thing about having another story to write is an escape from writer's block from one story. Btw, I've got the chapter for ROTD about 50 complete so don't worry, my faithful readers, I'll be posting it up as soon as I can looks around Er, do I have them?


	2. The book

Disclaimer: Give credit to Hasbro and WB what is theirs and mine what is mine.

A/N: What can I say except sentient robots + kickass witches chaos! Rofl.

Notice that the chapters are from Piper's point of view. I always liked her better than Paige. Not that Paige wasn't cool but even Prue's powers kick more ass than Paige's.

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BOOK**

"I cannot believe we just wasted over three hours on the road," Prudence Halliwell grumbled as she shut the main door of the Halliwell home behind her later that night. Her youngest sister, Phoebe, meanwhile shrugged this off and carried on inside the house ahead of her.

"Come on, Prue. It's just another hard day's night. This isn't rather unusual, for us, remember? Piper! We're home!"

Their sister Piper, who had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV until she was roused by the high pitched voices of her sisters, groggily sat up as Phoebe entered the family room with an annoyed looking Prue following her.

"Nice to know someone else's had a- a rough nighhht-"Piper yawned and looked up at the pair of them.

"Prue's still a little upset about the traffic-"Phoebe began, glancing at her sister but was quickly beaten to it by a disgruntled Prue.

"Phoebe, we wasted fifteen more minutes at the gas station!" She tossed her handbag on the seat next to Piper carelessly as her voice rose a notch. "I GET A LATE DINNER MEETING, PICK UP MY SISTER ONLY TO GET STUCK IN A MONSTROUS TRAFFIC AND SOME STUPID COP PULLS UP TO TELL ME MY FRONT TIRES ARE FLAT!-"

"I told you she's still a little upset-"Phoebe muttered.

Piper raised her eyebrows blearily. "Wait, your front tires were flat? Prue, didn't you check your tires every morning?"

"Well, not everyone does that," Phoebe interjected, shooting a look at Prue. "Most of the time,"

Finally confronted, Prue sighed and became a bit calm. "I thought I did but when that cop pulled up and told me so, I couldn't believe it," Her face was a mask of confusion and thoughtfulness. "I thought that some nut had let the air out of my tires because I'm positive they were good the last time I checked-"

"And just when the traffic started moving, "Phoebe added helpfully. "So we followed him to the nearest station and he actually even offered us a ride instead," She rolled her eyes at her sister. "He was nice, Prue, just doing his job,"

Something in the sudden mood change made Piper sit up straight and take note. She looked from her older to her youngest sister.

Prue had shot Phoebe a withering look. "Nice? He was being persistent and annoying. Then he stands there watching us, fill up the tires and you were F-LIR-TING WITH HIM!"

_Aha. I should have known. Ugh._

"I was not FLIRTING! Prue! " Phoebe protested. "Didn't you even hear him? But no, miss independent wants to fill up the tires on her own! And he was asking me questions! WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO, IGNORE THE COP?!"

There was a short silence as both sisters glared. Piper groaned.

"I was asking you, Phoebe-"

"You said you already got it," Phoebe was looking just as irritated but she was fighting to keep her cool. "He was going to get it done for us but you were practically ignoring him, Prue, so he starts asking me some stuff. It was just a chat. Nothing more,"

"I wasn't-" Prue started but Piper quickly sat up and raised her eyebrows again, this time at her youngest sister.

"Nothing more, Phoebe? Hmm… are you sure?" Piper couldn't keep the teasing out of her voice. It was good to have a change of tone for once. "And just what kind of question and answer game were you two playing?"

"We weren't playing," Phoebe's face flushed as Piper hid a grin. "Okay, unfortunately not-"Piper rolled her eyes. "But I swear I was not flirting with him! But he is pretty interesting looking, come to think of it,"

"Interesting looking? That's a new term coming from you," Her drowsiness slowly fading away, Piper finally stood up. "Maybe you were trying hard not to flirt with him, Phoebe, but we know you can't hold it for long,"

"Yeah that's right," Prue finally agreed on something as she yawned suddenly. "Guy wasn't even that interesting looking. I mean, he had a moustache that looked more like a beard-"

"Okay, that is such an exaggeration, Prue. It was a mere five o' clock shadow!"

Piper couldn't take it any more. She dissolved into peals of laughter all the while shaking her head as she headed up the stairs.

_Come,comeonyouslaggingpieceofhuman'scrap!_

But no matter how hard twisted little metallic creature tried, it seemed that The Book, as their new bitchy leader Starscream called it, would not allow itself to be taken hostage. There was a visible aura glowing emanating from it and it was putting up a good defense, moving forwards out of his reach every time.

Frenzy really couldn't see what was so precious or what they would find that was so important in this ancient, heavy book. Doubtless, it seemed powerful enough that the humans who dwelled in the house made no effort to further secure it.

Time was of the essence here. Any minute now, any of those humans (who were dangerous enough to their own species and possibly smaller ones, if provoked as Starscream had warned) were bound to awaken and possibly, check the attic.

It was leaving the small Decepticon no choice but to use another arm. A subtle one, though but more adapted for situations like this. He grinned to himself. He'd have to thank Thundercracker for this later.

There was slight whizzing noise in the air as Frenzy unleashed a single razor edged disc, this time slightly bigger than his usual ones, leading an extended thread-like cord with it. The disc lodged itself right in the heart of the strange symbol on the front cover.

Frenzy pulled at it.

For a moment, it looked like the book was just staying still. But the heavy tome suddenly jumped to life, dragging the unfortunate Decepticon along with it until the thread broke.

The metallic creature found himself ricocheting off the wall violently and as he felt one of his weaker spindles break from impact, tried to scuttle back at the offending human material.

"Frenzy, you slag piece of scrap!.." came a recognizable voice from his receptors. It was Barricade. Frenzy gulped. This couldn't be good.

"You've awakened the humans!" Barricade growled. "Now we have to call it off!"

_Oh slag it…_

A/N: Look for premonitions and more funnies next! Haha. Poor Frenzy…


	3. Prue Premonition

GENERAL DISCLAIMER: See first chapter!

AUTHOR NOTES: I have three TF stories going on at the same time, guys and none of them is currently on hiatus. So thank you all for bearing with me and for the nice reviews. I'll need some more of that patience, though.lol.

**CHAPTER THREE: ****A PRUE PREMONITION**

_Knock, Knock…_

"Piper? Piper! Hello, Piper?!" Phoebe called, rapping her knuckles loudly on the door to the bathroom the sisters shared. "PIPER! ARE YOU STILL IN THERE?!"

"IN A MINUTE, PHOEBE! YOU TAKE MORE SHOWERS THAN I DO!"

Groan. Phoebe slid against the door, sighing. "You realize there's three of us living in this house and we all have our own hygiene practices does not mean of us is more than hygienic,"

"Piper's still in there?" Prue appeared, grinning and holding a steaming cup. She was already dressed for bed. "You should really start on your morning and evening bathroom rituals early, you know that,"

"What bathroom rituals?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "I don't take more than thirty minutes hogging the bathroom every morning unlike you or Piper,"

"Homemade ginseng tea face cream? All natural clean and clear acne vanisher?" Prue raised an eyebrow. "I remember you spent weeks making them with the use of potions, Phoebe and you spent weeks trying them out,"

"I did not spend weeks trying them out, Prue. It only took two weeks, applied once a day, " Phoebe made a sort of grimace at the memory. "Remember the side effects? I lost my face and I couldn't smile for weeks. Next time, I should find myself a guinea pig first,"

"No harming innocents or other witches, Phoebe, even temporarily," Prue snickered. "and don't look at us. Get yourself a real pig," Then her tone became serious again. "I think we should just make up schedules for whoever gets the bathroom first every morning and evening. You'd be last, Phoebe, you're home almost every day,"

"Are you nuts, Prue? We'll never be able to stick to that kind of schedule. One of us is always having dates, meetings, interviews and not to mention kicking warlock asses. We just build another bathroom,"

"And do you know how much that would cost us, Phoebe?"

The door suddenly opened and Piper came out, dressed in her bathrobe, carrying her toiletries.

"Okay, hold-up's over. Who's next?"

"Finally!" Phoebe exclaimed. The door swung shut behind her.

Piper stared at her older sister. "Okay, what was that about?"

Prue took another sip from her tea and shrugged. "Phoebe and I were talking about making up bathroom schedules so nobody's 'hogging' the bathroom but she wants to just build another bathroom,"

" Well, that's not a bad idea," Piper replied, thinking. "We've been living with one bathroom for years and I can remember us fighting over it when we were kids, remember? This house needs to be upgraded, anyway. But who's got the deep pockets?"

Prue followed her sister in the hall to their rooms, sighing. "My boss isn't exactly the generous type and I'd been getting more bills lately than paychecks plus you have your own club budget. Maybe if we could all chip in-"

"If Phoebe got a job, "Piper finished for her. "I mean, a real, decent job. Not working for some hokey-pokey businessman or bossy bitch playing footsie,"

"If we told her, you think maybe she'd try _to use a little help_?"Prue stood by the doorway to her room. "I mean, she used a good luck charm last time but that got her the bossy bitch so-"

BANG!

There was a splintering crash. The two sisters looked at each other for a second then raced out of the hall, heading for the attic. Piper gritted her teeth.

"Two nights in a row, "Piper muttered as they climbed the steps two at a time to their family attic. "I'm really going to kick some serious demon bu-"

The scene in their familiar gathering room made them stop in their tracks.

There was a spindly, silver creature like something scuttling across the floor next to where the Book of Shadows now lay obviously having fallen from its stand. Neither Prue nor Piper have seen anything like it before. It might be another creature from the underworld or some sort of possessed tin can with spikes.

It certainly didn't look that terrifying at all to Prue , who thought she'd seen much worse. It reminded her of a cross between some weird porcupine and Freddy. She just raised her hand and-

There was a whizzing noise, and tiny, silver disks came flying through the air in all directions. In a split second, Piper realized the disks were like circular saws. Standing stock-still in shock and realization, Piper put up her hands in a panic.

The razor-edged disks stopped, inches away from her face._Ohmigod__, I was almost skewered._

Prue's quick thinking, on the other hand, saved her as usual. A simple wave of the hand and the disks went flying off target, making deep cracks in the walls. The creature seemed to be folding up and shifting itself in a strange form. She was trying to make out what looked like a bulbous head and glowing blue eyes, a body made up of spines…

"PRUE! PIPER! LOOK OUT!"

The voice was Phoebe's. More circular saws came her way and Phoebe dived for cover. Biting the dust was a much better option.

_Time to end this my way,_ Prue thought, _and we're going to find out what that is as soon as it's over_. She was ready to toss the creature out of the room, poised herself to use her powers again when-

The creature lunged. This time, both Prue and Piper dived for cover as the creature seemed to be attacking them. Phoebe's shrieks from behind, however, quickly made them realize that it really was after her.

"MOVE IT, PRUE!" Piper's word's came a little too late as the creature seemed to be defending itself by launching more razor disks.

Prue banished them away again and alternately ducked for cover. "PHOEBE!"

_It's not stopping until one of us gets skewered_, Piper thought, freezing another group of razor disks in midair. "PRUE! GET THE BOOK! I'LL HOLD IT OFF!" She suddenly had an idea and hoped it would work.

Phoebe tried to kick at her strange captor as she was being dragged across the floor. "IT'S NOT A DEMON! IT FEELS LIKE METAL!"

_Probably a possessed somet__hing_, she thought. But a part of her mind said, _what if it's not?_

Then she suddenly felt that strange sensation that came to her occasionally. The ringing in her ears, the moving pictures she could see in her mind, like someone was playing a movie reel.

_The woman was __Prue__, no doubt. She was walking across the parking lot, keeping an eye on her __cellphone__ and then looking up. She stopped right then and started walking once more towards a row of cars…_

_Tires screeching as a car suddenly came out from somewhere behind her sister__. Phoebe wanted to scream. It was going so fast and it was clearly along __Prue's__ path. __Prue__ was going to be hi__t…__until __ the__ driver pull__ed__ out a handgun and fired…_

The scene faded and Phoebe was immediately jolted back to her present reality. The creature that captured her was making pitchy, gibberish noises. Was it talking? It was like some angry buzzing fly.

Prue and Piper were now in possession of the book. They weren't sure if it would work. But it was worth a try.

_Let the object of objection_

_become but a dream_

_As I cause the seen _

_to be unseen_

The creature disappeared in a flash. Dizzily, Phoebe picked herself off the floor, facing her sisters as they hurried over to her.

"You alright, Phoebe?" Prue and Piper chorused.

Phoebe grinned weakly and sank into a chair. "I've had much worse," Her pulse was still racing and she couldn't keep from thinking. _Should I tell them now?_

"I've never seen that thing before," Prue frowned. "not even in the Book of Shadows as far as can I remember," Seeing her sisters' faces, she added, " But I could be wrong. Check it,"

"It feels like metal, Prue," said Phoebe, stretching out her legs. "It was really solid. It didn't feel like any living entity we know,"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Piper added, flipping through the book's pages."It could be a new warlock or demon of some sort from the underworld. Whatever it is, we'll find out,"

Looking up at her sisters, Phoebe took a deep breath, "I-uh, had a premonition,"

"I figured," Prue nodded slowly. "'cause you stopped struggling there for a minute, Phoebe. Who's it this time?"

"You, Prue. Someone or something's out to kill you,"

AUTHOR NOTES: Anyone who's both a Charmed and Transformers fan has a pretty good idea of what happened to Frenzy as well as the spell that was used. HAPPY TRANSFORMERS DVD RELEASE DAY! AND GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!


	4. Interlude: Donuts

GENERAL DISCLAIMER: See first chapter!

AUTHOR NOTES: Blame my writer's block for the delay in updates plus the fact that I have four stories now. What? I have almost nothing better to do nowadays…

**CHAPTER FOUR : ****COPS AND DONUTS**

Inspector Andrew Trudeau enjoyed his lunch breaks. He was always spending it at his favorite bagel café across the street. It was his retreat from the mounds of paperwork, hysterical and reluctant witnesses and creepy crime scenes not to mention the exceptionally weird ones.

His longtime partner and buddy, Darryl Morris sauntered in a few minutes later while Andy was halfway finished with his bagel dog. Over a cup of cold coffee, Andy could see that his partner didn't look as happy which wasn't surprising to him. The job could really get on your nerves sometimes even when you try your hardest not to.

"Man, I can't believe this," Darryl said, pulling up a chair on the either side of his partner. "I knew the Police Academy's turning out graduates earlier this year but now we've got six new guys," Andrew nodded. Generally, their department only had as many 4 rookies or less every time but this month it seemed that they had gotten lucky.

Andrew took a swig of his coffee. "The sooner those guys get up on the beat, the better,"

"I can't figure out one of them, though," Darryl said thoughtfully. "That rookie Brandon Barr, well, he doesn't shoot like a rookie. I rode with him all morning to get him through his first patrol and you should see the way he drives, Andy. He gets way too defensive behind the wheel at times,"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, maybe he's a stunt driver or he's been practicing all night at the academy,"

Darry looked around and suddenly spotted the subject of their conversation. "Keep it down, man. He's coming our way,"

Andrew looked, immediately recognizing the figure of the tall, brown-haired, mustached cop passing through the tables with his usual solemn expression.

"Hey, buddy, over here!" Darryl called cheerfully as Officer Barr neared their table. The new cop paused, fixing the two inspectors with his unyielding gaze and as Andrew stared back at him, realized for the first time that the rookie had blue eyes. Vivid blue eyes.

_Probably contacts, he thought._

"How's it going so far?" Darryl asked, attempting to strike up a chat. Andrew hid a grin as he finished the last of his bagel. Rookies. If they were lucky, they were in for a surprise especially on the first day. If they were unlucky, well, they were in for a much bigger surprise.

But Officer Barr's reply was nothing they've heard from other rookies before.

"Textbook operation," He said in a very stolid tone of voice. "Nothing too hard to handle. Now if you'll excuse me…" He walked off, heading directly towards the line of customers up at the counter.

Darryl only stared after him, mouth agape.

Andrew shook his head, crumpling the wrapper of his bagel. "He's gotten too overconfident for his own good. If you'll ask me, one of these days, he'll get a really rude awakening,"

"He's had that attitude ever since he got here," It was Darryl's turn to shake his head as he got up. Can't get him to lighten up. At least he gets the job done," Darryl grinned at his partner. " Now if you'll excuse me," he mimicked as he headed towards the same group to order his lunch.

Minutes later, Darryl returned to the table with his lunch, a soda, a bagel dog and some fries. Interestingly enough, Officer Barr seemed to like the bagel dog buns as well. He had several of them loaded on his plate and a small cup of coffee. This was quite unusual. Darryl pointed this out to his partner in whispers, leading to the two of them making guesses as to how the stoic young cop would consume them.

"He's not storing them in the patrol car," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. "We're not supposed to leave consumables there. It's a take-out,"

Darryl wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You think maybe he's got a family to bring home to? I never even asked,"

"You never know," Andrew replied, neglecting to keep his tone low. "He can give them to his girlfriend or he can brown bag them every day. Works for me,"

_Zing._

Something hit Andrew in the side of the head. Something that was quite hard. "What the heck was that?!"

Darryl was chuckling. His gaze had shifted to the floor beside Andrew's chair. "Someone got you a donut, man"

Annoyed, Andrew picked up the donut. What a waste, and it was freshly baked too. "Kids," He looked around for any sign of the culprit. But there wasn't anyone misbehaving in sight. Only Officer Barr was two tables behind them, drinking his coffee.

"Well, if they're not going to be their parents' problem, guess what," Andrew tossed the donut aside on a used napkin. " They'd be juveniles,"

Darryl brightened suddenly as he turned in his chair. "Steve! Hey, how's it going?!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Andrew noticed that their sullen new buddy Brandon suddenly perked up in his chair, pausing before taking another sip as he watched the newcomer making his way towards them.

It was Detective Steve Rowling, a new transfer to the precinct. He wasn't a rookie, of course and according to his record, he already had thirty years of experience working in at least two different precincts. Hard to believe, but he looked really young too. There wasn't a strand of graying hair as far as anyone could see and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle with some secret amusement every time they approached him with a task related to a case.

_Still, he's much more__ interesting to be around with than Barr_, Darryl mused.

Like his fellow detectives and undercover cops, Rowling preferred to drive his own vehicle.

Steve pulled up a chair, folding his arms across the across the table in a casual way, eyeing his fellow cops.

"I just got off for lunch. People out there never cease to amaze me," He said offhandedly, looking around.

Darryl slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the neighborhood, Detective Rowling,"

"Yeah, this is San Francisco. Lighten up," Andrew smirked as he stood up. " Anyway, I gotta head out, guys. See ya back at the precinct," _You'll__ know soon enough__, dude. You __ain't__ seen __nothing__ yet!_

_Zing_. Another donut hit, colliding against the inspector's shoulder. "WHAT THE $#8!"

Andrew looked around wildly, donut in hand, glaring at people in nearby tables as if silently accusing them of flinging donuts when his back was turned. "OKAY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!..."

Detective Rowling simply stared up at him, his expression admirably calm. Darryl merely shook his head at his partner.

"Leave it, man. It's probably just some kid playing around," The inspector gave a disgruntled sigh and finally turned to leave but not before chucking the said donut in the recycle bins.

Darryl shrugged before turning back to his new companion."He gets a little antsy these days, you know. We've been getting a lot of these creepy cases lately and they seem to fold up suddenly for some weird reason-" Pausing to take a drink, he added," So, I've got a few more minutes before I shuttle back to those loons ,"

Rowling leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow. " Loons? What an interesting metaphor,"

_Zing._ Another donut came flying through the air, and Rowling caught it deftly in his hand as if he were wearing a baseball glove.

Darryl blinked. "Whoa. Great catch," Rowling merely gave a small smile and tossed the donut on the table. Then he wadded up in an old napkin as Andrew had done.

"I was in Little League until high school,"

"Ahh… So you must be one of their best catchers," Darryl joked. He never got to be in Little League that long; he was in the Little League majors, however, until he broke an elbow.

"Yes, I was," Then he chuckled for the first time since Darryl met him. "No, actually I wasn't. I'm just a major fan of baseball leagues,"

"Yeah? Which ones?" Darryl asked curiously. He'd never met a guy who claimed to be a fan of baseball leagues. Plural. Usually, baseball fans were devoted to just one or two at most.

"Oh you know, the three most popular ones, " Rowling said lazily. "I admit that I missed the Little League Baseball World Series. I should've been there. I'd be a player by now with my own fancy nickname,"

Darryl grinned. "Something like Roller Rowling, eh?"

"Nah." Detective Rowling cracked another smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'd use my initials for a name. It might sound boring to fans but I think I like it. S.P. ROWLING,"

-----

"Anyone got the last coffee?"

"Prue, did you see the pot handlers anywhere?"

"Good morning, Prue, Piper," Phoebe greeted, rolling her eyes as she sat on the kitchen counter facing her laptop. She'd been up for an hour now, cruising the information highways for any sight similar to the model of the vehicle she saw in her premonition. From what little she could remember it was a passenger wagon and it looked like an expensive one.

"Okay, if that wasn't the last coffee then what is this?" Prue stopped at the counter next to Phoebe, a cup in hand.

Piper eyed her sister amusedly. "Prue, did you even check whatever you pour into that cup?"

"Well, no because the last time I checked the coffee brewer is used for coffee!"

"Uh, Prue? We're out of coffee," Phoebe piped up, tearing her gaze away from the screen to face her sisters' accusing looks. "and we don't even have a teapot so I found a way to make tea using the coffee pot,"

"Great," said Prue, stomping over to reach for a tin of wheat crackers. She took a sip of the tea. " Herbal. I should have known. That means I can get a real breakfast at work today,"

"Prue, I've got some muffins straight from the oven," Piper announced, handing over a plate. " just get yourself a cup of cocoa and try not to get anymore frazzled than you are,"

"Piper, I'm running late, okay?" Shooting her sisters looks, she added, looking pointedly at Piper," and you're supposed to be driving me,"

Phoebe sighed. They'd talked about this all last night. They concocted a potion for enhancing the senses for Prue and even tried to talk her into trying a spell for invincibility but Prue put her foot down. They eventually agreed that the side-effects would be too inconceivable. After that, they had bickered over whether letting Prue drive or use public transport. Well, Piper was being adamant about taking no chances so the older sister finally promised to stay indoors as much as possible and having someone drive her instead.

"Okay, Phoebe, we're going," Piper said, shouldering her bag as she hurried after Prue stalking out of the kitchen. "You know what to do right…?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got the list," Phoebe sighed, getting off the chair to follow her sisters out into the hall. "Laundry. Plumber. What else? Groceries. Potion ingredients. Hmm… " Prue opened the front door, facing her sisters with an impatient sigh.

" Oh and I might go down to the precinct this afternoon. Maybe Andy knows something about some hitman driving a brand new Volvo,"

This time Prue rolled her eyes. "If he's some warlock or demonic hitman, I doubt Andy will wanna know anything about it,"

"Well, I'll ask him if he's had any more strange cases involving some hitman lately,"

"Hmph." Was the only sound that came from Prue as she hurried down the steps towards Piper's van. "Good luck, Phoebe!"

"See ya later!" Piper called as she started the engine. "Oh we might be a little late…"

"Yeah thanks," Phoebe muttered as she watched her sisters get into the car. " AND KEEP YOUR PROMISE, PRUE!"

She barely heard Prue's smart reply as she turned to go back into the house and did a double take.

Parked in front of the Arnolds' driveway, across the street from their house was a silver Porsche GTS. It looked brand new.

_Wow. The Arnolds must be really raking in the dough nowadays._

_Or maybe it just belongs to a visitor, _Phoebe thought_. How fortunate for some people._

Sighing again, the youngest Halliwell sister entered the house, reminding herself again to get a decent enough job to return to college and maybe someday, get a cozy enough position that would allow her to own a luxury vehicle . If that were to ever happen…

A/N: Oh and there will be a bit of triangle in this story. I'm not telling yet but after reading this chapter, you should have a good guess especially if you know the story of Charmed. Hehehe. Now let's get this show on the road…


	5. A Whitelighter?

Pairings: Andy/Prue, Prowl/Prue  
Ratings: T  
Category(ies): Adventure/AU  
Continuity/Universe: G1/Movieverse/Charmed crossover  
Warning(s): Violence  
Status: In progress  
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe, the charmed ones are the greatest good witches ever known. But can the Power of 3 comprehend and fight something the likes of which they had never seen before?

A/n: Well, I'm finally back. In honesty, though, I've been doing this through school. Or at least trying to.

CH 4 HERE WE GO AGAIN

"Excuse me, please, sorry!" The precinct seemed a little packed today with officers and other civilians moving in and out of the halls and offices. Phoebe squeezed past an officer dragging a shirtless guy in handcuffs, looking around for Andy. If he wasn't in his office, he should be here by now.

"Andy!" Finally, she spotted him. Looking slightly harassed, the inspector paused in his footsteps and looked up at the sound of her voice. "I mean, inspector trudeau," she added sheepishly, mainly for the benefit of the other officers around them.

He watched her as she came towards him. "Phoebe,"

"Andy, it's urgent," she pleaded softly. "I've just got a few questions to ask… and it's about Prue,"

His eyebrows lifted and he cocked his head towards her. "Prue, huh? This isn't another creepy talk?"

Phoebe sighed. She was expecting this. But then when it came to Prue, Andy was still a bit softhearted no matter how hard he tried.

"It doesn't look creepy," she said at last. " But if it is, my sister is in danger," She looked straight at him again.

There was Donna, with her very subtle expression of sizing Prue from a distance, next to her car. Prue just knew that her boss was aching to once they got in the car together on the way to the client's warehouse.

But out of the corner of her eye, a black and white came swerving rapidly around the corner, lights flashing. Evidently some nutjob was being chased somewhere up ahead. Up ahead, in Prue's path, unfortunately.

_What the **^5$ is going on?_

She barely heard Donna's shriek as the cruiser made a cutting move and Prue dived, hitting the pavement hard. There was another scream of terror amidst strangely raging metallic noises.

Prue watched in shock, almost numb with disbelief as the black and white seemed to fold in itself, the sound of what could only be gears turning, strange, whirring metallic noises…

and she was hurled a few feet through the air, her back slammed painfully against a passenger door. Still slightly numb with disbelief yet trying to remain calm, Prue looked up at the monstreous sheets of metal before her.

Glowing fiery red orbs stared into her face.

This being didn't look anything like they had ever seen before.

"The Book! Human" growled the monster. The voice was gravelly, almost appropriate for its size yet with a certain metallic tinge . Prue winced a little as she felt warm blood trickling gently down her arm. "The book! Where is it!"

Prue knew very well. The Book was the Book of Shadows. She managed to spat out a " You'll never know" before letting her only means of defense loose . Few bits ricocheted off of him.

"THE BOOK! WHERE IS IT? –"

So much for effort. It only seemed to anger him further.

"WHERE IS FRENZY! WHAT HAVE YOU HUMANS DONE –!"

It all happened to fast. There was a flash of red, speeding across the basement floor. A rather flashy, red muscle making a death-defying over and above the captor and captive.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Prue finally broke free from her captor with another swipe of her hand. She scrambled to her feet, trying to get across to Donna, who lay sprawled across the headlights of her car.

She felt for the pulse at first. Donna wasn't hurt badly. Relieved, Prue started to frantically check her pockets for her cell phone until realizing that it was in her purse and that purse had been dropped in the chaos.

"YOU URGHH…" Shards and shards of glass pricked at her arms and feet as the clash of towering giants echoed above her.

_Hold on,_ Donna, Prue mumbled to herself as she tried to apply what she knew of first aid to her erstwhile boss . _Too bad I'm not a whitelighter…_

_Speaking of whitelighter, those two are definitely not angels nor demons nor whitelighters or warlocks._

_Could it be…? No, I need to ask Leo for that. Leo? Leo?_

"LEAVE IT!"

Prue's attention snapped back to the crisis. Meters away, the notorious black and white lay seemingly crumpled in a mass heap. The red muscle car sidled up to the duo, throwing open the passenger side door.

Prue continued to stare for a minute. She knew what that meant. The car was exceedingly nice despite looking in a state worse for wear. The driver merely stared back at her, young and shifty looking.

"NO…" She couldn't leave without Donna. She couldn't leave until she had called paramedics at least. "She needs an ambulance…"

"I have already requested emergency services. But you need to get away from here,"

I knew that! Prue gritted her teeth.. She had questions to ask…

The words died in her throat as the monstrous black and white seemingly arose. Then suddenly transformed back into its bipedal form. He gunned the engine as Prue leapt into the passenger seat, without thinking as if it were all a dream.

Or a nightmare…

Prue's stared. "How do you know my name? And who the *&**** are you?"

Forget that it was rude to rather yell at one's unlikely strange savior even if the latter was completely being selfless. Yet his 'eerie countenance and silence irked her. The combination of adrenaline and nerves was just not helping.

The Volvo zigzagged through the streets as the driver spared her the briefest of glances and Prue thought she saw the deepest of blue eyes flickering before he answered,

"Call me Cliff, madam,"

Ooh. She had the strangest feeling he wasn't human.

Yet there was a certain aura Prue could sense about him. A sort of white-lighter?

Prue couldn't even keep from screaming as the car wildly careened into a ditch, thrown into a spin by a relentless pursuer.

Without even a nod, Andy turned around at once and led her towards his office. "Okay, ten minutes, Phoebe,"

"So you're saying there's another, erm, warlock after your sister?"

Phoebe paused for a minute. She was certain it was another warlock, if not another demon. Like Cole. The thought gave her mixed feelings momentarily. She wondered where he was right now, probably in the underworld again or some other plane, searching for a soul or his soul to be exact.

"Phoebe," Andy's voice brought her back to earth. He leaned forward in his chair. He sighed as Phoebe looked back at him. " Look, I still care about Prue as much as you and Piper do. But I think after some recent events, my hands are now tied,"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "I guess that means I can't have a peep?"

Andy shook his head. "No that's classified police records. Only law enforcement officials have access to that database," Shifting in his seat, Andy pulled out his wallet, revealing his badge and laid it flat on his desk, facing Phoebe. "I'm already been under scrutiny once, Phoebe and I'm sure they're still keeping tabs on me somehow," He stared at her again. "You know what that means do you?"

Phoebe chewed her bottom lip, choosing to go with her next question. "So you don't know of any suspect who owns a similar Volvo in your books?"

"Nope," Andy leaned back in his seat. "Phoebe, this guy could still be just another criminal. We've got cases of luxury vehicles stolen everyday and since you don't have the license numbers…" He broke off suddenly as a fact occurred to him. "Come to think of it, Detective Rowling's worked especially on cases involving stolen vehicles. If there's a suspect driving around a brand new luxury vehicle, he would know… or he might be interested in finding out for you,"

"Detective Rowling. Huh?" Phoebe hadn't heard that name before but Andy soon answered her thoughts. "He's new to the force. Nice guy and all. Just try not to bring up any of your creepy talk, Phoebe-"

Phoebe gave him a sly grin. "Alright. I'll try, Andy." She watched as he folded his wallet and pocketed it. "Are you guys working together then?"

"Nah he's doing the drug busts. Darryl and I are still on the same old routine," Andy suddenly stood up. "I think we're done here, Phoebe. If you want to see Rowling, he's on a call right now. Come back in an hour and just ask for him. He's always so casual, anyway." Andy rolled his eyes.

_The woman was Donna Ferris. She was in a parking garage, standing not far away from her car._

_She was staring straight ahead with a seemingly horrified expression on her face until her mouth opened wide…_

_PRUE!_

"Phoebe?" Andy was looking at her concernedly.

Phoebe swallowed, her heart thudding wildly. "Prue." Catching her breath, "Andy, I'm going. I'm going… Prue,"

""Phoebe!" Oblivious to Andy's calling after her, the younger Halliwell hurried out of the room. Out in the hallway, Phoebe jostled past the various personnel. In her rush down the steps and the sidewalks to get to her car, Phoebe found herself frantically rummaging her bag for the keys.

There was another patrol car pulling out of its parking slot, no doubt on its way to report for duty.

Abruptly, the cruiser changed course slowing to pull up to a halt just as Phoebe looked up.

**A/N: Anyway to answer the most pressing questions. Yes, this fic is movieverse AU ('cause I'm having enough trouble making certain details fit with my memory lapses. Lol) and yes, the holograms are touching because I've been taking elements from other TF verses, notably the IDW comics in this case.**

**I have another story coming up! In modern day G1 continuity. Keep your eyes peeled. Thanks.**


End file.
